


Pretty

by SillySherlock666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Insecure Lestrade, M/M, Mycroft To The Rescue, Teen!Lestrade, Tooth Rotting Fluff, seriously if you're searching for any plot leave now, teen!Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillySherlock666/pseuds/SillySherlock666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Lestrade make a blanket fort together. Somehow, by the magic of blankets, Greg tells Mycroft a tidbit of his childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not stolen from Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind.  
> Nope.  
> **The rich text feature isn't working, so please bear with me**

The two boys giggled madly as they draped blanket after blanket over various furniture pieces, until Mycroft's entire bedroom was a wonderland of quilts and sheets. Honestly, had their ages regressed 10 years? Were 6 again? They had no idea, and they didn't care.  
Greg was the first to enter the fort, though he had to do something strikingly similar to an army crawl to be able to fit. Mycroft came next, and although he tried to salvage his pride and wriggle in with a bit of dignity, he looked just as, if not more ridiculous than Lestrade had. As soon Mycroft had fully entered the fortress, Greg pulled him in closer, all the while laughing good naturedly.

"Ow! Greg, you almost-" Mycroft had begun to protest but stopped short when Lestrade silenced him with a kiss. 

"Shut it, My. You'll spoil it." Greg had meant for this to sound playfully harsh, but he ruined the effect by letting out a small chuckle. 

"You shut up," Mycroft spoke smoothly, as if italicizing every syllable. "Before I suffocate you with a blanket, and you're never to be found again."  
Greg gasped in mock surprise, splaying his hand over his chest and purposefully keeping his jaw agape.

"Mycroft!" The brown haired boy said incredulously. "You'd be a wanted man! The police would be on your tail, not to mention my thousands of adoring fans!"  
Mycroft scoffed at this, before sitting up straight (at least, as much as the fort would allow it) and stated pompously,

"/I/ am going to be the government, surely that would gain me a certain amount of leverage." Lestrade shook his head, shaking with silent laughter at Mycroft's look of determination.  
They bickered light-heartedly a bit longer before settling down and laying on their their sides so that they'd face each other. After a few minutes of comfortable, Lestrade made a noise that resembled something like "Heh."  
Mycroft looked up at him lazily, and uttered a sleepy sounding "What?"  
Lestrade's lips curved upward slightly, before he explained.

"When I was little, a batty old aunt of mine thought it'd be an excellent idea to give me this raggedy old doll." The older boy mused, still grinning slightly.

"Didn't she realize you were a boy?" Mycroft joked, smiling along with Greg.

"Honestly, I dunno. Maybe she didn't, after all, she was basically half blind..." Greg trailed off for a bit, as if lost in memory, before snapping back to reality. "Anyway, the doll she gave me was the ugliest thing, I couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl." Lestrade chuckled, looking like he was still trying to figure that out. "Its nose was barely there, and both of its eyes just lolled around. I think it used to have those kind of eyelashes that could open and close, but one had decided it wanted to be closed forever." He showed Mycroft how it looked like by doing what looked like a wink gone horribly wrong, making him snigger. Then, suddenly, Gregory's mood shifted, turning into something darker. "I called it Greg." He murmured somberly, averting Mycroft's gaze. "Sometimes, I would get so angry with the doll. I'd pick it up and scream at the poor thing. 'Why can't you be pretty?!' I'd ask. 'Your life would be so much better if you could just be pretty!'" Greg looked to be on the verge of tears, blinking rapidly so he wouldn't cry. "I- I thought that if I could make the doll pretty, I'd somehow become pretty too." At this point, Lestrade rubbing away at his eyes, trying to stop the tears from streaming down. Instead of trying to stop the crying, Mycroft simply held Greg, letting him sob into his shirt. The younger of the two kissed the other boy's forehead.

"Pretty." He said

"What?"

Soon Mycroft was peppering Lestrade with soft kisses. And in between every one, Mycroft whispered gently, "Pretty."

"Stop..." Greg protested weakly, not believing him. "Please."

"No." Mycroft replied quietly. "Not until you believe me." And so the sweet kisses and mutterings of "Pretty" continued until Lestrade pulled him into a shaky embrace.

"Thank you." Greg said in a tremulous voice.

"Think nothing of it." Mycroft insisted. He gave the brown haired boy one more chaste kiss. "Pretty."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! That's the fic. Not all that impressive, but I tried.  
> Also, I take prompts, so you can comment what you want me to do and I'll write it. (I'll be sure to mention that it was your prompt, not my original idea)


End file.
